Telemetry allows acquisition of data at a remote source and transmission of that data to a telemetry collector. The telemetry collector may then aggregate the data and/or perform other calculations on the data for reporting, decision making, software improvement, and the like. Some examples of systems that use telemetry data include software crash dump collection, software quality metrics collection, virus and attack detection statistics, reputation telemetry that includes URLs and IP addresses associated with attackers, and the like.
Telemetry data may be provided by low quality source or may even be provided by a source that purposefully sends false data. One approach to avoid low quality and false data is to request information that identifies or authenticates the source of the data. Data that comes from sources that are known to be of low or questionable quality may then be discarded.
Enterprises and individuals, however, dislike identifying themselves when sending telemetry data due to concerns about disclosing sensitive private information. As a result, such enterprises and individuals may opt out of or not op into sending telemetry data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.